


All These Faces

by sassy_harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Depression, Destiny, F/M, Loss, Love, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_harry/pseuds/sassy_harry
Summary: Henley Baker and Tyler Snow were best friends. So close they were practically siblings. They did everything together and nothing could separate them.Until Tyler jumped.Haunted by the memory of her best friend dying, Henley is alone and emotionally unstable. All he wants is to be alone. But destiny has other plans for her. Starting with Louis Tomlinson.





	All These Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Also Available on:  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/107228987-all-these-faces  
> Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/9502866/All-These-Faces

She watched from the street as she saw her best friend, her almost brother, climb onto the ledge of the high-rise office building. Her hand was shaking, holding onto her phone for dear life, clutching onto the words her friend was whispering to her.  
"Don't you see Henley. This is the way I was supposed to go. In the air soaring above what everyone else can see."  
His words were almost so quiet that she couldn't hear him over the sirens of police cars and the screams of people, gathered at the base of the building.  
"Tyler. Why are you doing this? Please come down. I need you Ty! Come down. We-we can go to the café on the corner and talk about this. Please Ty." She shakily said. Her voice was breaking from the rawness of her throat from sobbing. Tyler was the only thing she had left in this world, and she needed him.  
"Look at the stars Heny. They are shinning so bright. And I get to join them." He said. Those were his last words before he stepped over the edge and plummeted 30 stories down to the street. He landed with a sharp impact in the pavement.  
"TYLER!" She screamed with horror. "Tyler no. Tyler no. Tyler no. Tyler please don't leave me alone." She tried to run to him but her legs failed her, leaving her stranded on the street, sobbing hysterically and whispering to herself "Tyler, please don't let me go."

 

Gasping I sat up in my bed. I threw my duvet to the floor and climbed out of bed. My tiny office apartment was looking smaller than ever. I stumbled into the kitchen and flipped the switch on the kettle for it to boil.

That dream had visited me every night since the accident last month. The police don't call it an accident, suicide is its official name, but calling it an accident gives me the smallest bit of comfort and at the moment, I need as much as I can get.

I pour a mug of chamomile tea to try to calm my head, and heart, from my racing thoughts. Tyler had been my best friend, brother almost, and he died last month. He was the only one who was truly there for me, the only one who truly knew me. And now?

He was gone.


End file.
